


玻璃之海 （ABO）Ep.3

by loveiskk



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskk/pseuds/loveiskk





	玻璃之海 （ABO）Ep.3

堂本刚在一片混沌中迷迷糊糊地醒来，第一个感觉是冷，他身上只穿着一件单薄的居家服，四周冰冷的温度让他四肢发冷。

他艰难地转动脖子，发现自己身处在一个空旷空间的角落里，双手被绑在身后。不知道昏迷了多久，周围也没有窗，无法判断外面时间。房间内只有一盏将坏不坏的灯，昏黄的灯光打在眼前几名黑衣人的身上。

为首的上村龙也站在离他两步远的地方，居高临下地看着他，眼睛里倒映着屋子里仅有的灯光，看不出情绪。

 

“果然是你……这是打算绑架我威胁堂本光一中止森永的并购案？”刚嘲讽般地笑了一下，有气无力地说，“这么容易失败然后暴露自己的手法，你们是白痴吗？”

上村龙也没有回应，目视着刚，眼神忽明忽暗。

刚突然觉得事情可能没有那么简单，试探着开口道：“堂本家跟警视厅是什么关系你们不会不知道吧，藤木他……”

“不，”上村龙也终于开口了。“这是我的主意，跟藤木没有关系。”

“谁也别想破坏我的计划。”上村的声音中有一种常年混黑道的人特有的阴鸷。

堂本刚一顿，他觉得眼前的上村龙也跟平时有点不一样，空气中仿佛带着有某种危险的火花，一点即着。

 

呼啸的海风碰撞在仓库的铁门上，轰轰作响的噪声使人焦躁。

好像有什么他从未想过的可怕的想法放在了他的面前。

 

 

上村龙也让几名部下先出去守在门外，他紧盯着眼前的堂本刚，觉得自己血液中疯狂的因子在沸腾，也许他生来就是个疯子，不然也无法在短短几年从一个Alpha小混混变成藤木会的二把手。

他认识刚的时候，刚还只是个高中生，留着短短的头发，眼神倔强，笑容却有感染人的温度。刚因为刚刚转到新的城市新的学校而受到班里学生的欺负，于是他帮过刚几次，一来二去他们便成为了朋友，但是在告白失败后他便渐渐退出了刚的生活。

 

后面他被提拔了，每天在打打杀杀的生死边缘徘徊，本来已经习惯了无所牵挂的日子。再次见到刚的时候，他已经觉醒为Omega并在藤木的安排之下嫁给了堂本光一。那是在他们新婚不久后的一个酒会，他重新见到了刚，刚的头发变长了，身穿着修身剪裁的西装乖巧地站在堂本光一身边，气质和少年时期相比变得温和内敛了很多，唯独笑起来的神采跟少年时候一模一样。

 

那一刻有什么东西在上村龙也的心里死灰复燃了，然后旺盛地燃烧起来。

 

他主动地跟藤木提出派他来跟刚碰头，甚至偷偷的跟踪刚，一边压抑着内心的欲望又像上了瘾一样无法自拔。然而逐渐膨胀的欲望如同气球，总有忍不住爆破的一天。

 

由于堂本家势力太大，上村谋划了许久，才决定在今天实施这个疯狂的计划。

 

 

“明明是我先遇到你的，所以你本来就是我的，”上村龙也走近刚，用手背轻抚着刚的脸，“天亮之后，会有船来接我们到国外去，我已经安排好了，过了今天我保证堂本家翻转整个地球也找不到我们。”

 

刚被他摸得一阵恶心，沉声喘气道：“我不是任何人的，而且你在……说什么？我和光一和互相标记的伴侣……”

“很快就不是了，”上村冷冷地打断了刚，说道，“应该差不多有感觉了吧？”

 

刚感觉到自己四肢已经不再冰冷，取而代之的是不寻常的发热，身体的内部还隐隐约约有熟悉的燥热感。

他不自觉地扭动着身体，想要摆脱异样的感觉，问道：“你给我注射了什么？”

上村龙也扯了扯嘴角，开口道，“如你所想，催情剂。”

堂本刚如遭雷击，深棕色的眸子难以置信地看着眼前的上村。

 

催情剂是能在短时间内强制让Omega发情并打开内腔的药，之前是为了提高Omega受孕率而研发出来的，但是后来遭受到Omega联合协会的强烈投诉，现在已经被政府列为禁药，仅在黑市中作为情趣药物贩卖。

 

“你疯了吗！......”刚终于明白了上村的意图，声调几乎愤怒得颤抖。他努力地想挣脱绑在手上的麻绳，激烈的动作使粗糙的麻绳在他的手腕上磨出红痕，疼痛感反而让逐渐升腾起欲望的脑子稍微清明了一些。

“过不了多久你就会忍不住求我上你，然后我会洗掉你之前的标记，重新标记你，然后我们就可以一直在一起了。”上村龙也蹲到刚的面前，满意地看到那双让自己日思夜想的眼睛染上了情欲的色彩。

 

 

“……你听清楚……我的Alpha只有光一一个……你不配！”刚无法克制地轻喘着，脸因体内汹涌的欲望而涨得绯红，体内发情的征兆也越来越汹涌。

上村箍着刚的下巴，恶狠狠地说，“嘴硬又有什么用？后面已经湿得一塌糊涂想要我狠狠地进入了吧？”

刚的胸口因为喘息而不断起伏着，眼神厌恶地瞪着上村，但这恍如刚少年时代的眼神此刻却只是让上村更加想要占有眼前这个人，他对着刚光滑的脖子咬了一口，恋恋不舍地留下一个红色的印子。

“啊……”

刚在情欲的影响下难堪地眯着眼睛，趁上村放松警惕的时候膝盖用力往上撞了他的腹部一下。

上村吃痛的倒退了一步，先是露出了惊讶的表情，然后双眼通红正准备再次扑过去。

 

门口突然传来一阵骚动，下一刻，仓库的门被踹开了，一发子弹准确地射中上村的肩膀，上村捂着肩膀倒在地上，手上的手枪也在瞬间被踢飞掉。

堂本光一径直地冲向刚，迅速地把绳结解开然后紧紧地抱住刚。刚一时还没有反应过来，顿了几秒才回抱起光一的后背，触碰到那微凉的躯体和急促的心跳。

提心吊胆了一个晚上的堂本光一觉得自己的心脏终于顺利地回到了自己的胸腔。他焦急地抚摸着刚的全身检查是否有伤口，却发现手触及之处的体温异常的高，还有那浓烈到熏人的白檀香味，光一皱着眉头近距离观察刚。

“他给我注射了……催情剂……”刚眼神迷离，胸膛因喘息而起伏着。

 

光一眉头一跳，暴怒地转身狠狠地往上村龙也踢了一脚，上村龙也痛呼一声，想要反击却立刻被堂本家的人重重地押住。

“人渣！”光一恶狠狠地骂道。

这好像是刚第一次看到发怒的堂本光一，他的Alpha嘴角紧绷，漆黑的眸子寒气四射，强烈且暴怒的信息素涌向四方。他发现光一额间的头发都湿掉了，也不知道是淋了多久的雨，刚拉了拉光一的手臂，想要安抚他，喊出来的声音却因为情欲多了一分诱惑。

“Koichi……”

光一回头先把外衣轻轻地批在刚的身上，把刚横抱起来，对后面龟梨吩咐道。

“先让他吃点苦头，后面就交给警方吧。敢绑架Omega也够他牢底坐穿了”

光一撇了一眼还在怒吼挣扎的上村，亲了一口怀中脸已涨得绯红的刚，便离开了这个寒冷的海边仓库。

 

 

\-----------------------------------

 

光一把刚放到副驾驶后，立刻驱车至最近的一家酒店，开了一个小套房。关上房门后两个人便已抑制不住在门廊前亲吻起来，情色的水声荡漾在狭小的空间内。

光一沿着刚颈部的线条亲下去，刚脖子上的红印映入他的眼中使他非常地不满，一直对着那处又咬又吸又舔。刚双手环在光一的颈间，被这个人孩子气的举动弄得又痒又好笑。他已经完全进入发情状态，已经能感觉到自己的后方强烈地渴望着光一，不自觉地收缩着。他贪婪地呼吸着光一的清凛的信息素，喘息着催促。

“Koichi，快点进来……”

 

光一终于肯放弃折腾那小小的红印，把刚顶在墙边，熟练地把刚的裤子褪去，一手顺着腰部下去探进穴口，往那湿润之处强硬地插进两根手指，稍作撩拨。然后把刚托至自己腰间双腿离地，令他只能双手搭在自己的肩膀上作支撑，并把他的双腿缠在自己腰间。

光一笑道，“都湿得不成样子了。”

 

昂扬的性器抵在刚湿漉漉的后穴前，迫不及待地挺身插了进去。

“啊——”

契合感与满足感使两人都忍不住呼叫了起来，浓郁的信息素充斥在房间内。光一扶着刚的臀部，逐渐开始撞击起来，极度兴奋的肉根看起来狰狞粗大，猛烈地刺进红嫩的后庭，每一下都撞得又重又深，发出清晰的水声。这个被架空的体位使刚的感官更为敏感，烟花般的快感直击着刚的大脑，前方挺立的肉柱也涨得通红，不久后便把白浊的液体射在了光一的衬衫上。

 

高潮后的刚身体一阵虚软，几乎无法维持支撑的力度，只能软软地靠在光一身上喘息。光一便坏心地保持着插入的状态，抱着刚的后背向床的方向移动。突然的移动使刚全身紧张，只能像树熊一样紧紧地抱住光一，高潮过后敏感的甬道被粗硬的那物来回摩擦着，晶莹的蜜液从两人交合之处滴落。

 

刚被光一放置于床上，紧接着那火热粗大的东西就插了进来。光一用后入的姿势操干着刚湿软的后穴，强硬地插进最深处，几近完全的抽出，然后又狠狠地顶进去。高潮过的甬道被打开到最大，吞吐着光一粗硬的的肉根，汹涌的快感如漩涡般卷席着两人，刚克制不住高声地呻吟。

在催情剂的药力下，刚高热体内的那个魅惑之地似乎逐渐打开了，光一在本能的驱使下用性器狠狠地撞入那个娇嫩的入口，横蛮地把那处打开。

“太深了——啊——”

敏感的内腔被撑开使刚感到强烈的疼痛，但同时内心又感觉到一股强烈的满足感。他把头埋在柔软的枕头上，浑身发软地承受着后方肉刃一下比一下深的撞击，不住地从喉咙深处发出呻吟的叫声，两片股瓣已被撞到发红。光一俯下身亲吻着刚的后颈，肉根不停地在刚的内腔中肆虐。鼻腔中满是他和刚的信息素混合在一起的味道，强烈的快感不断攀升，他忘情地抽插了一轮后，闷哼一声，也把种子射入了刚的身体内部。

 

两人在房间里折腾了几次，直到天边已开始泛白，才沉沉地睡下。


End file.
